This invention relates generally to platform assemblies, and in particular to a tree stand which may be detachably secured to the trunk of a tree with a quick connect mechanism for supporting a person in the tree.
Portable tree stands are used for supporting hunters, photographers, and nature enthusiasts at an elevated position in a tree to watch for game or observe wildlife. At that position, the view of the surrounding terrain is increased, a field of aim is improved, and the user is less likely to be seen by wildlife. Some tree stands include two separate platforms, such as a foot platform and a seat, which are alternately raised by the user to climb the tree and attain a desired elevation.
Unfortunately, it is difficult to attach a tree stand to a tree. The user must hold the platform in position adjacent to a tree trunk, and simultaneously move a securement member, such as a yoke, around a back side of the tree trunk. The yoke must be aligned with a corresponding part of the stand and secured by a suitable means, e.g., inserting a locking pin through registering holes. These tasks are awkward for the user because one hand is occupied supporting the platform, leaving the other free hand to move the yoke around the tree, align and secure it. Aggravating the difficulty is that the user is frequently at an uncomfortable position, standing on a ladder or branch of a tree. Further, the environment is frequently dark, wet or cold, and the user must simultaneously minimize noise to avoid alerting nearby wildlife. These tasks are potentially hazardous, and many users have inadvertently lost balance, fallen, and received injury.
Among the several objects and features of the present invention may be noted the provision of a tree stand which is easily attached to a tree; the provision of such a tree stand which a user may attach to the tree with motion of one hand; the provision of such a tree stand which may be placed in a locked position to prevent inadvertent detachment from the tree; the provision of such a tree stand which is easily detached from the tree; and the provision of such a tree stand which is economical.
In general, a tree stand according to the present invention is easily securable to a tree and comprises a platform and first and second laterally spaced support arms. Each of the arms has a front end and a back end, the front ends being secured to the platform. A yoke passes around a trunk of the tree, generally between the back ends of the arms, for use in securing the tree stand in the tree. The yoke has first and second opposite ends, the second end being connected to the tree stand generally at one of the arms. A quick connect coupling is adapted to releasably connect the first end of the yoke to the tree stand generally at the back end of the other of the arms. The coupling comprises interengageable coupling members, one being mounted on the yoke and the other being mounted on the tree stand generally at the back end of the other of the arms. The quick connect coupling is configured to automatically secure the yoke to the corresponding arm when the coupling members are interengaged.
In another aspect, a tree stand of the present invention comprises a platform having an inner end engageable with a tree trunk and an outer end. A pair of arms, one at each side of the platform, are each connected to the platform adjacent its outer end for holding the platform. Links are connected to the platform adjacent its inner end and connected to the arms. A rigid yoke engages with a side of the tree trunk opposite the platform. The yoke is interconnected at one end thereof with the tree stand generally adjacent an inner end of one of the arms for pivoting about an axis parallel to the one arm and about an axis perpendicular to the one arm for movement between an open position and a closed position in which the yoke extends generally between the inner ends of the arms for straddling the tree trunk to mount the tree stand on the tree. The inner end of the other arm and the other end of the yoke have quick connect coupling members thereon which are adapted to be locked together for securing the yoke in its tree-straddling closed position.
Other objects and features of the present invention will be in part apparent and in part pointed out hereinafter.